Archipelag w płomieniach/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Archipelag w płomieniach Sygnały bez odpowiedzi. Po bitwie pod Thasos krążyła „Syphanta” przez ośm dni po wodach zatoki Contessa, przeszukawszy uprzednio wszystkie zatoki wybrzeża Turcji od Cavale aż do Orphany. Następnie pożeglowała od przylądka Doprano aż do przylądka Paliuri, minąwszy przytem zatoki Monte Santo i Cassandra; w ciągu dnia 15. kwietnia znikły z widoku szczyty góry Athos, z których najwyższy wznosi się na dwa tysiące metrów nad poziom morza. Podczas tej podróży nie napotkano żadnego podejrzanego statku. Widywano wprawdzie kilkakrotnie flotylle tureckie; „Syphanta” jednak, żeglująca pod korfijską flagą nie miała potrzeby porozumiewać się z temi statkami. Jej komendant wolałby pozdrowić Turków raczej strzałami armatnimi, niż uchyleniem kapelusza. W tych okolicznościach otrzymał Henryk d’Albaret w dniu 26. kwietnia wiadomość o bardzo ważnem zdarzeniu. Państwa sprzymierzone postanowiły mianowicie, że należy zatrzymywać wszelkie statki wiozące pomoc Ibrahimowi. Rosja wypowiedziała nawet otwarcie wojną sułtanowi. Położenie Grecji poprawiło się więc znacznie i kraj cały zbliżał się, jakkolwiek powoli, do chwili, w której odzyska niepodległość. Dnia 30. kwietnia dotarła korweta w głąb zatoki salonickiej. W ten sposób osiągnęła najbardziej na północ położony punkt, do którego miała dotrzeć. Tu nadarzyła się sposobność zapolowania na kilka stateczków, których jedynym ratunkiem mogła być ucieczka na brzeg. O ile więc załoga tych statków zdołała się częściowo uratować, to jednak statki zostały w przeważnej części zniszczone. „Syphanta” zwróciła się teraz znów na południe, z zamiarem dokładnego przeszukania południowych wybrzeży zatoki salonickiej. Widocznie jednak dotarła tam wieść o jej przybyciu, albowiem nie napotkano ani jednego korsarza, któregoby można było powiesić. Na pokładzie korwety wydarzył się tymczasem dziwny i niewytłumaczony wypadek. Dnia 10. maja, około godziny siódmej wieczór, Henryk d’Albaret wszedłszy do swej kajuty, która zajmowała cały tylny pokład „Syphanty”, spostrzegł leżący na stole list. Wziął go do ręki, podszedł do lampy, kołyszącej się u sufitu i odczytał adres, który brzmiał następująco: ''„Do kapitana Henryka d’Albaret, komendanta korwety „Syphanta”, znajdującej się obecnie w podróży”. Henrykowi d’Albaret wydawało się, że charakter pisma jest mu znany. Był on zupełnie podobny do charakteru pisma, doręczonego mu na wyspie Scio, a które wzywało go do zajęcia opróżnionego na korwecie miejsca. List, który trzymał w ręku, a który znalazł się tu w tak dziwny sposób – o tem aby go poczta doręczyła nie mogło być mowy – miał treść następującą: ''„Jeśli komendant Henryk d’Albaret może i zechce swą jazdą tak pokierować, aby w pierwszym tygodniu września znalazł się na wodach opływających wyspę Scarpanto, to przysłuży się dobru ogólnemu i powierzonemu sobie zadaniu”. List ten, podobnie jak doręczony mu na Scio, nie zawierał ani daty ani podpisu. Porównawszy oba listy, utwierdził się Henryk d’Albaret w przekonaniu, że pisała je jedna i ta sama ręka. Jak miał to sobie wytłumaczyć? Pierwszy list otrzymał w zwyczajny sposób pocztą; ten drugi mógł się tu dostać jedynie za pośrednictwem osoby znajdującej się na pokładzie. Osoba ta musiała mieć ten list przy sobie już od początku podróży, lub też dostała go podczas jednego z ostatnich postojów „Syphanty”. Gdy komendant opuszczał przed godziną kajutę, aby udać się na pokład i wydać rozkazy na noc, listu nie było jeszcze na stole. List ten musiano zatem conajwyżej przed godziną położyć na stole. Henryk d’Albaret zadzwonił. Zjawił się bosman. „Czy wchodził ktoś do mej kajuty podczas gdy ja byłem na pokładzie? spytał Henryk d’Albaret. – Nikt, panie komendancie, odparł majtek. – Nikt?… Czy mógł tutaj ktoś wejść, niezauważony przez ciebie? – Nie, panie komendancie. Nie spuszczałem drzwi ani na chwilę z oka. – Dobrze”. Bosman odszedł zasalutowawszy. „I mnie również wydaje się, rzekł Henryk d’Albaret do siebie, że niemożliwem jest, aby ktoś z załogi mógł tu niespostrzeżony wejść. Mogło się jednak zdarzyć, że ktoś korzystając z ciemności, wspiął się po balustradzie i wszedł tu przez okno”. Henryk d’Albaret zbadał więc okna podobne do otworów strzelniczych, które wychodziły na tylny pokład korwety. Okna te jednak jak i okna jego sypialni były zamknięte od wewnątrz. Niemożliwem więc było, aby ktoś wszedł tą drogą do kajuty. Wypadek ten nie zaniepokoił wcale Henryka d’Albaret. Był on dlań tylko niespodzianką, która podnieciła jego ciekawość, zwyczajną wobec takich zagadkowych zdarzeń. Pewnem było tylko, że ten anonimowy list dostał się do rąk właściwego adresata, którym był nikt inny jak dowódca „Syphanty”. Po namyśle postanowił Henryk d’Albaret nie wspominać nikomu o tej całej historji. Nie powiedział o niej nawet swemu drugiemu oficerowi. Jakąż byłby bowiem odniósł z tego korzyść? Tajemniczy nadawca listu nic zostałby przecież przez to odkryty. Komendant zastanowił się teraz, czy ma spełnić życzenie, wyrażone w liście. „Oczywista, rzekł do siebie. Ten, który posłał mi pierwszy list nie oszukał mnie przecież, donosząc mi, że w sztabie „Syphanty” jest wolne miejsce. Dlaczegóż miałby mnie więc teraz za drugim razem zwodzić, każąc mi w pierwszym tygodniu września podążyć na wyspę Scarpanto. Jeśli daje mi polecenie, to dzieje się to widocznie dla dobra powierzonej mi sprawy. Tak więc zmienię plan podróży i znajdę się w oznaczonym czasie tam, gdzie mnie widocznie oczekują”. Henryk d’Albaret schował troskliwie list, w którym udzielono mu nowych instrukcji; następnie rozłożył na stole mapy morza i począł opracowywać nowy plan wypraw, aby spędzić pożytecznie te cztery miesiące, które jeszcze do końca sierpnia pozostawały. Wyspa Scarpanto leży na południowym wschodzie, na drugim końcu archipelagu, a więc w odległości kilkuset mil liczonych w linji prostej. Korweta będzie więc miała dość sposobności na przeszukanie wybrzeży Morei, na których rozbójnicy morscy łatwo się mogą ukryć, jakoteż całej grupy Cyklad, rozsianych na morzu od zatoki Egińskiej aż do Krety. Plan wyprawy nakreślony poprzednio przez Henryka d’Albaret nie uległ więc wielkiej zmianie przez to, że korweta miała się w oznaczonym czasie znaleść w pobliżu wyspy Scarpanto. Mógł więc wykonać polecenie zawarte w liście, nic skreślając ani jednego ważnego punktu ze swego pierwotnego programu. W dniu 20. maja pożeglowała więc „Syphanta” dalej, aby przeszukawszy pobieżnie małe wyspy Pelerissa, Peperi, Sarakino i Skantxura, zbadać szczegółowo wyspę Scyros na północ od NegropontuWłoska nazwa wyspy Eubei.. Scyros jest najznaczniejszą z owych dziewięciu wysp, które w starożytności uważano za kolebkę dziewięciu muz. W jej obszernym porcie Św. Jerzego, mogła się korweta zaopatrzyć łatwo w świeże środki żywności, owce, kuropatwy, pszenicę i jęczmień, jakoteż zabrać dostateczny zapas świetnego wina, które ten kraj w obfitości wytwarza. Wyspa ta, która odegrała ważną rolę w napół mitologicznych dziejach wolny trojańskiej, której bohaterami byli Lykomedes, Achilles i Ulysses, miała niebawem jako część eparchji Euboei stać się częścią nowego królestwa Greckiego. Ponieważ brzegi Scyros są poprzerywane licznemi zatokami, w których korsarze mogą się łatwo ukryć, przeto Henryk d’Albaret kazał je dokładnie przeszukać. Podczas gdy korweta zatrzymała się w oddaleniu kilkuset sążni, łodzie przetrząsały dokładnie każdy zakamarek wybrzeża. Również i to poszukiwania nic dały wyniku, kryjówki były puste. Od władz miejscowych dowiedział się komendant tylko tyle, że przed blisko czterema miesiącami statek żeglujący pod korsarską banderą napadł w bliskości wyspy na kilka statków handlowych i zniszczył je po obrabowaniu. Ten bezcelny napad przypisywano osławionemu Sacratifowi, nikt jednak nie mógł podać faktów na poparcie tego twierdzenia, i było bowiem nawet problematyczne, czy ten korsarz istniał w rzeczywistości. Po sześciodniowym pobycie opuściła korweta Scyros. Pod koniec miesiąca zbliżyła się do wyspy Eubea, zwanej również Negroponte i zbadała dokładnie jej wybrzeże na przestrzeni czterdziestu mil. Jak wiadomo wyspa ta rzuciła się z początkiem roku 1821. – jako jedna z pierwszych – w wir walki; Turcy jednak ufortyfikowawszy cytadele Negropontu i Karystos bronili się w nich z niezwykłym uporem. Gdy następnie otrzymali posiłki w postaci wojsk Jussufa Paszy, spustoszyli całą wyspę ogniem i mieczem. Dopiero w r. 1823. grecki kapitan Diamantis położył kres tym barbarzyństwom. Udało mu się zaskoczyć znienacka żołnierzy tureckich. Jedna część tychże zapłaciła za swe zbrodnie życiem, druga uratowała się ucieczką przez cieśninę morską do Tessalji. Ostatecznie jednak zwyciężyli Turcy dzięki swej liczebnej przewadze. Po daremnych usiłowaniach pułkownika Fabviera i szefa szwadronu Regnauda de Saint Jean d’Angély w r. 1826, pozostali Turcy panami wyspy. W tym czasie, gdy „Syphanta” przepływała obok wybrzeży Negropontu, wyspa ta była jeszcze w rękach tureckich. Z pokładu okrętu spoglądał Henryk d’Albaret na ten teren najkrwawszych bojów, w których sam brał zaszczytny udział. Obecnie nie walczono tam już, a po uznaniu nowego królestwa greckiego stała się Eubea z sześciu tysiącami jej mieszkańców prowincją Grecji. Mimo, że sprawowanie policji morskiej na tych wodach było bardzo niebezpieczne, albowiem sprawowano ją nieraz pod ogniem dział tureckich, to jednak korweta pracowała dalej i udało się jej zniszczyć jeszcze blisko dwadzieścia statków korsarskich, które zapuściły się aż w okolicę Cyklad. Wyprawa ta zajęła prawie cały czerwiec. Następnie pożeglowała korweta bardziej na południe. Pod koniec miesiąca znalazła się na wysokości Andros. Ta pierwsza wyspa grupy Cyklad, leży blisko południowego końca Eubei. Ludność jej owiana duchem patrjotycznym powstała równocześnie z ludnością Psary przeciw Turkom. Komendant d’Albaret uważał za stosowne zmienić kurs statku, aby zbliżyć się do wybrzeży Peloponezu; skierował się więc najkrótszą drogą wprost na południowy zachód. Dnia 2. czerwca ujrzano wyspę Zea, w starożytności Cos lub Ceos zwaną, której najwyższe wzniesienie stanowi góra Eljasza. W porcie wyspy Zea, który jest najlepszym z portów w tych okolicach, pozostała „Syphanta” przez kilka dni. Henryk d’Albaret i jego oficerowie odnaleźli tu wielu Zeotów, którzy byli niegdyś ich towarzyszami broni. Korweta została więc jaknajgościnniej przyjęta. Ponieważ jednak żaden z korsarzy nie miał ochoty pojawić się w którejś z zatok wyspy, przeto „Syphanta” nie zwlekała z wyruszeniem i już 5. lipca przepłynęła obok przylądka Cap Coloma na południu Attyki. Szybkość podróży zmalała pod koniec tygodnia, albowiem u wejścia do zatoki Egińskiej, która wrzyna się w ląd Grecji aż po Isthmus koryncki, wiatr ustał zupełnie. Smutno zwisały żagle „Syphanty”, która nie mogła się ani o krok naprzód posunąć. Gdyby ją na tych mało uczęszczanych morzach kilkaset łodzi śmiało zaatakowało, z trudnością zaledwie mogłaby się była obronić. Załoga była też w stałem pogotowiu do odparcia ewentualnego napadu, co jej mogło wyjść tylko na dobre. Od czasu do czasu ukazywały się rzeczywiście rozmaite łodzie, których zamiary były całkiem jasne; działa i muszkiety załogi trzymały je jednak w przyzwoitej odległości. Około 10. lipca powiał słaby wiatr z północy. Było to bardzo sprzyjającą okolicznością dla „Syphanty”, która mogła teraz minąć w szybkiem tempie przylądek Skyli leżący na krańcu zatoki Nauplja. Dnia 11. ujrzano Hydrę a dwa dni później Spezzię. Nie potrzeba chyba wspominać, jak wielką rolę odegrali mieszkańcy tych wysp w wojnie o niepodległość. Z początkiem wojny posiadali mieszkańcy Hydry, Spezzji i Isparji ponad trzysta statków handlowych. Przemieniwszy je o tyle, ile to było możliwem, na statki wojenne, wysłali je przeciw flocie ottomańskiej i odnieśli nawet pewne sukcesy. Stąd wywodzą się rodziny Conduriotisów, Tombasisów, Miaulisów, Orlandosów i wielu innych, którzy złożyli na ołtarzu ojczyzny zarówno majątek jak i własną krew. Stąd wyruszyły owe straszne okręty podpalaczeOkręty napełnione łatwo palnymi materjałami, które zapala się i puszcza między statki nieprzyjacielskie., które stały się postrachem Turków. Mimo licznych wewnętrznych waśni nie postała jeszcze noga najeźdźcy na tych wyspach. Właśnie w czasie pobytu „Syphanty” poczęły te wyspy wycofywać się z walki, którą obie strony, ze słabnącą już energją prowadziły. Niedaleką już była chwila przyłączenia ich do królestwa Grecji i utworzenia dwóch eparchjiDjecezja biskupa greckiego. z okręgów Koryntu i Argolidy. Dnia 20. lipca zarzuciła korweta kotwicę w Hermopolis na wyspie Syra, która jest ojczyzną wiernego Eumeosa, opiewanego przez Homera. W owym czasie służyła ona za miejsce przytułku dla tych wszystkich, których Turcy wygnali z stałego lądu. Syra, której katolicki biskup znajduje się od najdawniejszych czasów pod protektoratem Francji, dała Henrykowi d’Albaret wszystko, czego potrzebował. W żadnym z portów własnej ojczyzny nie doznałby on lepszego przyjęcia. Radość z powodu tego nieoczekiwanego przyjęcia została jednali zamącona. Należało bowiem żałować, że „Syphanta” nie przybyła tam trzy dni wcześniej. Konsul francuski napomknął bowiem w rozmowie z Henrykiem d’Albaret, że jakaś sakolewa, o nazwie „Karysta”, która żeglowała pod grecką banderą, opuściła port najwyżej przed sześćdziesięciu godzinami. Można stąd było więc wnosić, że „Karysta”, która umknęła w czasie walki z korsarzami, skierowała się ku południowej części archipelagu. „Czy wiadomo panu, dokąd owa sakolewa pożeglowała? spytał żywo Henryk d’Albaret. – Wnosząc z tego co słyszałem, skierowała się ona ku wyspom leżącym na południowym wschodzie, o ile nawet nie na samą Kretę. – Czy nie mówiłeś pan wogóle z jej kapitanem? pytał dalej Henryk d’Albaret. – Nie widziałem go nawet, panie komendancie. – Nie wiesz pan, czy ów kapitan nazywał się może Mikołaj Starkos? – Nie wiem. – Czy nie powziął tu nikt podejrzenia, że sakolewa należy do flotylli korsarskiej, która niepokoi tę część archipelagu? – Nikt; jeżeli jednak tak jest jak pan mówisz, odparł konsul, to nie należy się dziwić, że udała się ona na Kretę, której pewne porty stoją oddawna otworem dla tych zbrodniarzy”. Te wiadomości, podobnie jak wszystko, co miało związek ze zniknięciem Hadżine Elizundo, poruszyły nie mało komendanta „Syphanty”. Oczywista, że było to więcej jak nieprzyjemnie przybyć tu w tak krótki czas po odjeździe sakolewy. Ponieważ jednak sakolewa odpłynęła na południe, a korweta miała wziąć ten sam kurs, przeto zachodziła możliwość spotkania jej jeszcze gdzieś po drodze. Henryk d’Albaret, który pragnął za wszelką cenę stanąć oko w oko z Mikołajem Starkosem, opuścił Syrę wieczorem dnia 21. lipca, korzystając z lekkiej morki, która wedle zapowiedzi barometru miała jeszcze przybrać na sile. Przez następne dwa tygodnie ścigał Henryk d’Albaret zarówno sakolewę jak i piratów. Wedle jego zdania należało z „Karystą” postąpić tak jak z każdym statkiem korsarskim. Zresztą o ile się nadarzy sposobność, to okaże się już, co z nią należy uczynić. Początkowo jednak nie udało się korwecie mimo wszelkich usiłowań natrafić na ślad sakolewy. U wyspy Naxos, której wszystkie porty przeszukano, nie zarzuciła ona kotwicy. Nie lepiej poszło między mieliznami i skałami otaczającemi owe wyspy. Prócz tego nie napotkano na żadnych piratów, mimo że okolice te są przez nich bardzo chętnie nawiedzane. Pomiędzy poszczególnemi wyspami grupy Cyklad panuje bowiem ożywiony ruch handlowy a nadzieja obfitego łupu ściąga tu licznie rabusiów morskich. Również na wyspie Paros, którą oddziela od Naxos cieśnina szeroka na siedem mil morskich, nie dowiedziano się niczego nowego. Mikołaj Starkos nie zawinął ani do portu Parkia, Naussa lub Santa Maria, ani też do Auguli lub Dico. Wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa pożeglowała sakolewa, jak słusznie przypuszczał konsul, na wybrzeże Krety. W dniu 9. sierpnia zarzuciła „Syphanta” kotwicę w porcie wyspy Milo. Wyspa ta bardzo bogata aż do osiemnastego wieku, zubożała następnie wskutek wybuchów wulkanicznych. Ludność cierpi wskutek niezdrowych wyziewów i liczba jej zmniejsza się dlatego z dnia na dzień. Również i tu nie dały poszukiwania żadnego wyniku. Nie tylko, że nie spotkano „Karysty”, ale nie nadarzyła się nawet sposobność do schwytania któregoś z korsarzy, którzy pojawiają się w tych okolicach bardzo często. Ta okoliczność naprowadziła na domysł, że łotrom tym musiano zawczasu donieść o bliskiem przybyciu „Syphanty”, tak, że mieli dość czasu do ucieczki. Zbójom grasującym w północnych częściach archipelagu dała się korweta dobrze we znaki, tak że łotrzykowie operujący na morzach południowych woleli uniknąć spotkania z nią. W każdym razie okolice te były teraz bardzo bezpieczne, tak, że okręty handlowe mogły bez obawy żeglować. Henryk d’Albaret wypytywał dokładnie patronów i kapitanów szebek, senali, polakr, tartan, feluk, karawell i innych statków, które napotykano po drodze. W ich odpowiedziach nie znalazł jednak pożądanych wskazówek. Tymczasem nadszedł już 14. sierpnia i już tylko kilkanaście dni pozostawało do pierwszego tygodnia września, w którym miano znaleść się w pobliżu wyspy Scarpanto. O ileby „Syphanta” minęła Cyklady, to pozostawałoby jej jeszcze do przepłynięcia siedemdziesiąt do osiemdziesięciu mil w kierunku na południe. Ta część morza zamknięta jest wyspą Kretą, której szczyty okryte wiecznym śniegiem ukazały się już na horyzoncie. Komendant Henryk d’Albaret postanowił więc skierować się w tę stronę. Z wyspy Krety należało potem pożeglować prosto na wschód, aby się dostać na wyspę Scarpanto. Z Milo popłynęła „Syphanta” jednak jeszcze na południe do wyspy Santorin i przeszukała najdrobniejsze kryjówki na jej czarnem skalistem wybrzeżu. Podróż w tych okolicach jest bardzo niebezpieczną, albowiem pod wpływem ognia wulkanicznego może się każdej chwili wyłonić nowa skała z dna morskiego. Następnie pożeglowała korweta na Kretę, kierując się górą Idą, obecnie Psilanti zwaną, wysoką na siedem tysięcy stóp. Dzięki temu, że wiatr był pomyślny, żeglowano z rozpiętymi żaglami. W dniu 15. sierpnia ukazały się na horyzoncie malownicze łańcuchy gór tej największej wyspy archipelagu; ciągną się one od przylądka Spada do przylądka Stavros. Duży występ lądu zasłaniał jeszcze zatokę, nad którą leży Kandja, stolica wyspy. „Czy zamierzasz pan, panie komendancie, spytał kapitan Todros, zarzucić kotwicę w jednym z portów wyspy? – Kreta jest jeszcze ciągle w mocy Turków, odparł Henryk d’Albaret, zdaje mi się więc, że nie mamy tam co szukać. Wedle wiadomości, które zebrałem niedawno na Syrze, stali się żołnierze Mustafy po zdobyciu Retimos, mimo chwalebnej obrony Sfakiotów, panami całego kraju. – Tak, ci górale są dzielnymi ludźmi, rzekł kapitan Todros, i już od samego początku wojny wyrobili sobie szacunek swoją odwagą… – Tak swoją odwagą… ale również swoją chciwością, odrzekł Henryk d’Albaret. Los Krety zależał przed dwoma miesiącami jedynie od nich. Wojskom Mustafy groziła już zupełna zagłada. Na rozkaz wodza porzucili jednak żołnierze tureccy szlachetne kamienie, kosztowności, drogocenną broń, słowem wszystko co mieli cenniejszego przy sobie i podczas gdy Sfakioci, zbierając te skarby, rozprószyli się na wsze strony, udało się Turkom przejść przez wąwóz, w którym byliby napewno znaleźli śmierć. – Tak to bardzo smutne, panie komendancie, jednak na szczęście Kreteńczycy nie są prawdziwymi Grekami”. Nie należy się dziwić, że drugi oficer „Syphanty” który był czystej krwi Hellenem, wyrażał taką opinję. W oczach jego Kreteńczycy nie uchodzili za prawdziwych Greków, mimo że nieraz już dali dowody miłości ojczyzny. Nawet przy ostatecznem kształtowaniu się nowego królestwa nie stali się oni Grekami. Podobnie jak wyspa Samos, pozostała Kreta pod władzą Porty; w roku 1832 zmuszony był sułtan odstąpić swe prawa do wyspy Mehmetowi Alemu. Przy tym stanie rzeczy nie miał komendant Henryk d’Albaret potrzeby zawijać do któregokolwiek z portów wyspy. Kandja była teraz zbrojownią Egipcjan i stąd wysyłał basza swe dzikie hordy na podbój Grecji. Można się było również spodziewać, że w Kanei spotka się bandera korfijska, powiewająca na szczycie masztu „Syphanty”, na rozkaz władz tureckich, z niezbyt przychylnem przyjęciem ze strony mieszkańców. Komendant Henryk d’Albaret mógł zresztą z góry przypuścić, że ani w Gira-Petra, ani w Suda ani też w Kisamos nie dowie się niczego, coby mu mogło dać sposobność uwieńczenia wyprawy jakimś znaczniejszym sukcesem. „Wydaje mi się bezcelowem, rzekł do kapitana Todrosa, przeszukiwać północne wybrzeże; należałoby raczej opłynąć wyspę od strony północno-zachodniej, następnie minąć przylądek Spada i krążyć przez kilka dni w okolicy Grabuzy”. Ten plan był stanowczo lepszy. Na tych bowiem złej sławy zażywających wodach Grabuzy mogła się łatwo nadarzyć sposobność oddania kilku salw na statki korsarskie. Na taką sposobność czekała już korweta dłużej niż miesiąc. Pozatem zaś, o ile sakolewa pożeglowała w, rzeczywistości na Kretę, można się było spodziewać, że zawinie do portu Grabuza. Dla komendanta Henryka d’Albaret, był to jeden powód więcej, aby pilnie dozorować i przeszukiwać wszystkie drogi wiodące do tego portu. W owym czasie można było uważać Grabuzę rzeczywiście za gniazdo rozbójników morskich. Połączonym flotom angielskim i francuskim oraz oddziałowi regularnego wojska greckiego udało się przed siedmioma miesiącami z trudem zaledwie oczyścić te kryjówki z najgorszych elementów. Najciekawszem przytem było, że same władze wyspy odmówiły podówczas wydania dwunastu piratów, których zażądał komendant angielskiej eskadry. Komendant ów widział się przeto zmuszony rozpocząć ostrzeliwanie cytadeli, spalić kilka statków i wylądować na wyspie, aby zażądać zadośćuczynienia. Naturalnem więc było przypuszczenie, że po odjeździe sprzymierzonych eskadr, piraci powrócili ochotnie do Grabuzy, gdzie tak niespodziewanie znaleźli sojuszników. Dlatego też postanowił Henryk d’Albaret odbyć drogę do Scarpanto wzdłuż południowego brzegu Krety, aby w ten sposób przepłynąć obok Grabuzy. Wydał więc odnośne rozkazy a kapitan Todros przypilnował ich wypełnienia. Pogoda nic pozostawiała nic do życzenia. W tym łagodnym klimacie zima zaczyna się w grudniu a kończy się już w styczniu. Jakże szczęśliwą jest Kreta, ojczyzna Minosa i starego inżyniera Dedala! Tu również wysyłał Hyppokrates liczne rzesze swych klientowi z Grecji, przez którą wędrował, ucząc sztuki leczenia chorych. Ustawiwszy żagle jaknajbardziej pod wiatr, lawirowała „Syphanta” w ten sposób, aby opłynąć przylądek Spada w możliwie największej bliskości. Przylądek ten leży na samym końcu cypla oddzielającego zatokę Kanea od zatoki Kisamo. Pod wieczór opłynięto wspomniany cypel, w nocy zaś, która była jedną z owych jasnych nocy Wschodu, minęła korweta najbardziej wysunięty punkt wyspy. Proste przełożenie żagli pod wiatrem wystarczyło, aby korweta skierowała się na południe. Rankiem minęła „Syphanta” Grabuzę w niewielkiej odległości od wejścia do portu. Obserwowanie wybrzeża między Grabuzą a Kisamo zajęło Henrykowi d’Albaret sześć dni czasu. Liczne statki, feluki lub szebeki, które oddawały się spokojnemu handlowi, wypływały z portu. „Syphanta” zadawała im pytania, jednak odpowiedzi ich nie wzbudzały podejrzeń. Na pytania jednak, czy w Grabuzie nie przebywają jakieś statki korsarskie, otrzymywano wymijające odpowiedzi. Łatwo można było spostrzec, że statki te obawiały się kompromitacji. Henryk d’Albaret nie mógł się nawet dokładnie dowiedzieć, czy sakolewa „Karysta” znajduje się w porcie. Korweta rozszerzyła pole swych poszukiwań, badając wybrzeże od Grabuzy do przylądka Crio. Korzystając z wiatru, który silny w ciągu dnia, osłabł pod noc, opłynęła ów przylądek i pożeglowała, trzymając się możliwie blisko wybrzeża morza Libijskiego, na którem – z powodu niniejszej ilości półwyspów i cyplów, wcinających się w morze – jest żegluga o wiele łatwiejszą aniżeli na morzu Kreteńskiem, leżącem po drugiej stronie wyspy. Na północy zarysował się na horyzoncie potężny łańcuch gór Asprovuna. Na wschodzie wznosi się poetyczna góra Ida, której śniegi nie topią się nawet pod palącemi promieniami słońca archipelagu. Nie wpływając do żadnego z małych portów, zatrzymywała się jednak korweta kolejno w oddaleniu może pół mili od Rumeli, Anipoli i Sfakji. Straże na pokładzie nie mogły jednak dostrzec na tych wodach ani jednego statku korsarskiego. Minąwszy zatokę Massara, opłynęła „Syphanta” w dniu 27. sierpnia przylądek Matala, który jest najbardziej na południe wysuniętą częścią Krety. Szerokość jej w tem miejscu nie przekracza dziesięć do jedenastu mil. Poszukiwania te nie rokowały wielkich nadzieji. W tych bowiem szerokościach morza Libijskiego spotyka się mało statków. Biorą one zwyczajnie kurs bardziej północny lub też kierują się bardziej na południe, zbliżając się do wybrzeży Egiptu. Napotykano jedynie pojedyncze łodzie rybackie, przymocowane do skał, a od czasu do czasu kilka długich bark, naładowanych ślimakami morskimi, które stanowią główny artykuł handlu na tych wyspach. Gdy zatem korweta nie znalazła nic na części wybrzeża, zakończonej przylądkiem Matala, gdzie liczne wysepki mogą dać łatwo schronienie statkom, to trudno było przypuścić, że poszczęści się jej bardziej na drugiej części południowego wybrzeża. Henryk d’Albaret postanowił przeto popłynąć wprost ku wyspie Scarpanto, choćby nawet miał przybyć tam wcześniej niż należało. Ten zamiar miał jednak wieczorem 29. sierpnia ulec nagłej zmianie. Była godzina szósta wieczorem. Komendant, kapitan i kilku oficerów stali na tylnym kasztelu i patrzyli w kierunku przylądka Matala. Naraz rozległ się głos strażującego majtka, siedzącego na reji. „Od strony bakbortu widać jakiś statek!” Lunety skierowały się natychmiast na wskazany punkt, który znajdował się w odległości kilku zaledwie mil od korwety. „Zaiste, rzekł komendant Henryk d’Albaret, jest to statek, który żegluje tuż przy brzegu… – I który widać, zna dokładnie drogę, jeśli waży się płynąć tak blisko lądu, dorzucił kapitan Todros. – Czy wywiesił banderę? – Nic panie komendancie, odrzekł jeden z oficerów. – Poleć pan strażującym majtkom zbadać, do jakiej narodowości ów statek należy!” Rozkaz został wypełniony. W kilka chwil później usłyszano odpowiedź, że ani na końcu gafu ani też u szczytu żagli nie widać żadnej bandery. Natomiast było jeszcze dość jasno, aby móc rozeznać wielkość i klasę statku. Był to bryg, którego główny maszt był w dziwny sposób pochylony ku tyłowi. Statek był nadzwyczaj długi, o smukłych linjach, wysokich masztach i daleko wystających rejach. Pojemność jego, o ile to z tej odległości można było ocenić, wynosiła około siedem do ośmiuset tonn. Szybkość jego musiała też być bardzo znaczna. Nie można jednak było, mimo użycia najlepszych szkieł, stwierdzić, czy statek ten był uzbrojony, czy miał działa na pokładzie, czy też otwory strzelnicze, które były może w tej chwili zakryte po bokach. Odległość brygu od korwety wynosiła w rzeczywistości tylko cztery mile. Zmierzch począł już zapadać ponieważ słońce zachodziło za łańcuchy gór Asprovuna. W bliskości lądu było już nawet dość ciemno. „Dziwny okręt! zauważył kapitan Todros. Wygląda to tak, jakby starał się przemknąć między wyspą Platana a lądem, rzekł jeden z oficerów. – Tak, czyni on wrażenie okrętu, który żałuje, że się pokazał, zauważył drugi oficer, i stara się za wszelką ceną ukryć!” Henryk d’Albaret nic rzekł ani słowa, jednak był zapewne tego samego zdania, co jego oficerowie. Ruchy brygu musiały mu się bowiem również wydać podejrzane. „Kapitanie Todros, rzekł wreszcie, jest rzeczą ważną nie stracić w nocy tego okrętu z oczu. Musimy się starać pozostać na jego śladzie aż do brzasku. Ponieważ jednak zależy nam na tem, by nas nie spostrzeżono, każ pan zgasić wszystkie światła”. Drugi oficer wydał odpowiednie rozkazy. Obserwowano w dalszym ciągu bryg, o ile na to pozwalały wzniesienia lądu. Gdy jednak noc zapadła, stracono go zupełnie z oczu, a ponieważ płynął bez świateł, nie można było nawet oznaczyć jego położenia. Z pierwszym zaraz brzaskiem dnia znalazł się Henryk d’Albaret na przedzie korwety, czekając na podniesienie się oparów zalegających powierzchnię morza. Jednak mgła ustąpiła dopiero około godziny siódmej. Wszystkie lunety skierowały się natychmiast ku wschodowi. Bryg znajdował się jeszcze ciągle blisko brzegu, na wysokości przylądka Alikaporitha, w oddaleniu około sześciu mil morskich od korwety. Widocznem było, że przez noc się odległość brygu powiększyła i to bez rozpinania dalszych żagli, albowiem podobnie jak przedtem, rozpięte były tylko górne i dolne bram-żagleŻagle znajdujące się na końcu wielkiego masztu i fok-masztu. oraz gaf-żagle, podczas gdy wielki żagiel, fok- i kliwer-żagleTrójkątne żagle na przedzie statku. były ciągle zwinięte. „Okręt, który ma zamiar umykać, nie płynie w ten sposób, zauważył drugi oficer. – Nic nie szkodzi! odparł komendant. Obowiązek nakazuje nam dowiedzieć się co to za statek. Kapitanie Todros, weź pan kierunek wprost na bryg!” Na głos gwizdka głównego bosmana zostały rozpięte najwyższe żagle i korweta zyskała znacznie na szybkości. Brygowi zależało widocznie tylko na utrzymaniu poprzedniej odległości, albowiem rozpiął jedynie fok-żagle. Jasnem było więc, że nie chciał umknąć przed „Syphantą” a tylko starał się nie dozwolić na zbytnie zbliżenie się korwety. Trzymał się przy tem blisko brzegu, płynąc możliwie szybko. Około godziny dziesiątej rano, zmniejszyła się odległość obydwu statków o dobre cztery mile, czy to dzięki pomyślnemu wiatrowi, czy też z powodu tego, że bryg pozwolił umyślnie na zbliżenie się korwety. Z pokładu korwety można teraz było wygodnie przyjrzeć się brygowi, który był uzbrojony w dwadzieścia dział. Musiał mieć zapewne międzypokład, jakkolwiek wystawał tylko nieznacznie nad powierzchnię wody. „Wywiesić flagę!” rozkazał Henryk d’Albaret. Wkrótce zatrzepotała flaga na szczycie gafu. Ula zwrócenia uwagi oddano również strzał z działa. Znaczyło to, że korweta pragnie dowiedzieć się do jakiej narodowości bryg należy. Sygnały jej pozostały jednak bez odpowiedzi. Bryg nie zmienił ani kierunku ani szybkości. Niebawem jednak wykonał ćwierć obrotu, aby opłynąć zatokę Keraton. „Ten łotr nie jest zbyt uprzejmy! zauważył jeden z majtków. – Może jednak sprytny i mądry, usłyszano głos starego marynarza. Jego ukośny maszt główny nadaje mu wygląd człowieka z kapeluszem zasuniętym na ucho, który nie chce go niszczyć przez ustawiczne kłanianie się.” Korweta dała jeszcze jeden strzał z działa – nadaremnie. Bryg nie wywiesił flagi i płynął spokojnie dalej, nie zważając zupełnie na korwetę. Teraz rozpoczęły się rzeczywiste wyścigi obydwu statków. „Syphanta” rozpięła wszystkie możliwe żagle na masztach, na bukszczycieMaszt na przodzie statku skierowany ukośnie w górę. i na jego przedłużeniu. Bryg jednak uczynił to samo i zachował w ten sposób odległość między statkami. „Ma on bezwątpienia jakąś maszynę piekielną w swojem wnętrzu! – zawołał stary marynarz. Niebawem zapanował na korwecie wściekły nastrój, nie tylko wśród załogi ale i wśród oficerów. Szczególnie zaś rozsierdził się niecierpliwy Todros. Na Boga! Dałby chętnie swą rację tytoniu, gdyby mu się udało dogonić ten bryg bez względu na to, do jakiej narodowości należał. „Syphanta” posiadała na przednim pokładzie bardzo długie działo, które mogło trzydziestofuntową kulę wyrzucać na odległość dwu mil morskich. Komendant Henryk d’Albaret wydał spokojnym głosem – tak się przynajmniej wydawało – rozkaz ostrego strzelania. Padł strzał, kula padła jednak po kilku odbiciach się w odległości około dwudziestu sążni od brygu. Jedyną odpowiedzią brygu było rozpięcie dalszych żagli. W ten sposób odległość obu statków powiększyła się jeszcze. Było to jednak bardzo poniżającem dla takiego świetnego statku, jakim była „Syphanta”, że musiał zrezygnować z doścignięcia jakoteż z skutecznego ostrzeliwania brygu. Tymczasem zapadła ponownie noc. Korweta była już prawie na wysokości przylądka Peristera. Wiatr wzmógł się tak znacznie, że musiano skrócić żagle, aby uzyskać na noc dogodną powierzchnię dla parcia wiatru. Komendant pogodził się z myślą, że o brzasku dnia nie ujrzy już nawet wierzchołków masztów statku, które zakryje przed jego okiem albo wschodni horyzont albo jakiś występ lądu. Omylił się jednak. O wschodzie słońca był bryg wciąż jeszcze na widoku, żeglował tak jak przedtem i zachowywał ten sam dystans. Wyglądało to tak, jakby bryg dostosowywał swą szybkość do szybkości korwety. „Mam uczucie, że holuje on nas na linie, rzekł ktoś na przednim pokładzie!” Człowiek ten miał zupełną słuszność. W tej właśnie chwili opływał bryg – który wjechał na wody kanału oddzielającego wyspę Kufonisi od lądu – cypel Kalialithi, zamierzając przedostać się na wschodnie wybrzeże Krety. Nie można było z góry przypuścić, czy schroni się on do jakiegoś portu, czy zniknie w jakiemś zagłębieniu wąskiego kanału. Jednak nic podobnego nie nastąpiło. Około godziny siódmej rano skierował się bryg całkiem otwarcie na południowy wschód, a więc na otwarte morze. „Czyżby zamierzał popłynąć na Scarpanto?” pytał sam siebie zdziwiony Henryk d’Albaret. Ścigał jednak dalej okręt, mimo że wiatr wzmógł się tak znacznie, że groziło złamanie masztów. Dobro jednak powierzonej mu sprawy, jakoteż honor okrętu nie pozwalały na zaprzestanie pościgu. Tu w tej części archipelagu, która stała otworem dla wszystkich wiatrów, na bezkresnej płaszczyźnie morza, gdzie grzbiety gór nie przeszkadzały ruchom powietrza, zdawała się „Syphanta” zyskiwać przewagę nad brygiem. Około godziny pierwszej po południu zmniejszyła się odległość między obydwoma statkami na trzy mile. Również i teraz wystrzelono kilka kul, które jednak nie dosięgły celu i nie wywołały żadnej zmiany w ruchach brygu. Na horyzoncie poczęły się już wychylać wzgórza Scarpanto z poza małej wysepki Kaso. Ta ostatnia wysepka przyczepiona jest do Scarpanto, podobnie jak Sycylja do Włoch. Komendant d’Albaret, jego oficerowie i załoga mogli się spodziewać, że zawrą wreszcie znajomość z tym tajemniczym statkiem, który był tak niewychowany, że nie odpowiadał ani na sygnały ani na pociski. Gdy jednak wiatr osłabł ponownie około godziny piątej wieczór, bryg odzyskał swą pierwotną odległość. „Ach łotr!… Jest chyba z djabłem w zmowie!… Ucieknie nam!” krzyczał kapitan Todros. Uczyniono to, co każdy doświadczony żeglarz, chcący zwiększyć szybkość statku, byłby uczynił. Zwilżono mianowicie żagle, aby uczynić ich tkaninę gęstszą, rozpięto na wietrze hamaki i t. d. Odniosło to pewien skutek. Około godziny siódmej wieczór, krótko po zachodzie słońca, wynosiła odległość między obydwoma statkami conajwyżej dwie mile morskie. W tych szerokościach zapada jednak szybko noc. Zmierzch trwa bardzo krótko. Należało więc zwiększyć koniecznie szybkość statku, aby dogonić bryg jeszcze przed zapadnięciem zupełnej ciemności. W tej samej chwili przepływał bryg między wyspami Kaso-Poulo i Kasos. Wreszcie, gdy skierował się do cieśniny, która oddziela Kasos od Scarpanto, znikł zupełnie. W pół godziny później znalazła się „Syphanta” w tem samem miejscu, trzymała się jednak zdala od brzegów, by nie stracić wiatru. Było jeszcze na tyle jasno, że musianoby spostrzec statek tej wielkości, nawet na odległość kilku mil morskich. Po brygu jednak nie pozostało ani śladu.